


In Memory of Those Who Came Before

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special event brings together old friends</p>
<p>Originally published in 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of Those Who Came Before

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is a departure for me - a very different kind of story. I hope it works for you. Thank you to everyone at alyjude's cellar, especially Jamy, Sheila and Barb, who once again did a stellar job of betaing this story. I think we got all the kinks out and the majority of my errors. *grin*

**In Memory of Those Who Came Before by Sideburns**

 

 

"So help me, Daniel, if you don't settle down, I’m turning this car around and we're heading home."

The jiggling didn't stop – didn't even slow.

"Did you hear me? I mean it."

Now, if anything, the jiggling increased.

"Mommy, he hit me," a voice whined from the back seat.

Janet O'Neill sighed the sigh of mothers everywhere. "Daniel, leave your sister alone, do you hear me? We're almost there and you children _will_ behave or no soccer, no museum—"

"Aw, mom."

"Daniel, whining will get you nowhere and most definitely not to the museum." She glanced in the rearview mirror. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom," he grudgingly replied.

"Cassie?"

"Yes, Mommy."

'Thank you, God', Janet thought. She was _so_ going to kill her husband when she saw him. He could have come home, could have helped get their children ready and joined them. They listened to him. Hell, with one look, he could quell their chatter and frenetic energy. Probably the uniform. After all, it worked wonders on her.

A huge set of gates came into view and with them, the end of a very long, tiring journey, one she just might complete in one piece and without bloodshed. She flipped on her blinker, made the turn, and, as the gates swung open, she drove through.

"Look, guys, we're here. O'Neill Park."

"Not like it's named after me," Daniel groused.

Janet couldn't help the smile. Sometimes Daniel was so much like his namesake, and then there were times when he was more like his other grandfather. Like now.

As they drove through the park, she could just catch the occasional glimpse of the new museum and, to the right, the tower complex - their ultimate destination.

Brightly colored flags could be seen through the evergreens as they rippled from the top of the tower, and she could guess that there'd be balloons and banners as well. This weekend marked not only the grand opening of the museum, but also the 75th Anniversary of the first trip through the Stargate back in 1994. She knew the shuttle pods were arriving every hour on the hour as dignitaries from around the world arrived at the park, and she was pretty certain the Stargate located within Jackson Tower would be in constant use as more dignitaries from this and neighboring galaxies arrived for the celebration.

There would be ambassadors, kings, queens, presidents, chancellors, and even the odd emperor or two, not to mention celebrities, famous athletes, great writers, and the most brilliant scientists of this or any other world. For Janet, however, there was only one person she couldn't wait to see, namely her mother, who had an apartment on the thirtieth floor of Jackson Tower.

It had been far too long – months even – since they'd actually had time to get together, so she was looking forward to the long weekend. Sure, there'd be incredible events, but to have time alone with Mom? That would be the real bonus.

She arrived at the security check point whereupon a blue light flashed over the car, scanning it. When it went green, signifying that the occupants were exactly who they were supposed to be, the gate into the O'Neill Business and Residential Complex swung open.

As she drove through, she had to admit the new security system was state-of-the-art, which wasn't surprising. With all the world and planetary leaders scheduled to be here throughout the celebration weekend, security was at an all-time high in spite of the peace that reigned throughout the galaxy. In addition, of course, crime here on Earth was, on the whole, rare.

She finally pulled up in front of Jackson Tower and there, curbside, was her husband, in full uniform and looking dreamier than any man had a right to look. He smiled and gave her a jaunty salute even as two droid doormen jumped forward to open the doors of the car.

"Hey, honey, how was the trip?" he asked as he leaned down to see her through the window.

Grabbing her overnight bag and purse, Janet got out, walked around the front of the car, stepped up onto the curb, and was just about to answer him when Daniel and Cassie bounded out of the car and threw themselves at their father.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Hey, guys, you ready for a great weekend?"

Six-year old Cassie immediately started jumping up and down. "I am, I am! But where's Gramma?"

"She said she'd join us later for dinner, sweetie. Daniel, bet you can't wait to see the finished museum, eh?"

At nine, Daniel was torn between acting more grown-up, especially around his father, or acting like the little boy that he still was. At the moment, both were winning as he nodded solemnly, at the same time unable to help the huge grin that spread across his face or the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well, let's get you guys inside and up to our room, all right?"

The very human-looking droids, who'd been waiting patiently with the luggage, now led them all into the building. Once inside, Janet had to stop in order to take in the beauty of it. When she'd last been here, the lobby had been draped in plastic and missing a couple of walls.

"Oh, my God, Charlie. This is…this is unbelievable." She turned around to get the full effect, her mouth agape.

"You sound surprised, honey. After all, it was your design the committee used."

"I know, I know, but still, to see it…I just can't believe it."

Smiling proudly, Colonel Charles O'Neill said, "Well, believe it, Jan, it represents your vision combined with Cassandra's knowledge and memories. It's a true testament to the most important event in the history of the world, hell, for many worlds."

She shook her head as she took in the beauty of the lobby. "No," she said softly, "it's a testament to a handful of brave, courageous people, Charlie."

He nodded his understanding even as he looked around for their wayward children. He wasn't surprised to find them in front of the huge fountain that took center stage in the lobby - a fountain that was an almost surreal representation of something that SG-1 had called "The Light." The water cascading down from the top passed through myriad of colored lights that shimmered constantly and changed shapes regularly. The colors dove, dipped, swooped and threaded their way through the water with such beauty that chairs had actually been placed around the base so that visitors and residents alike could enjoy the fountain at their leisure.

At the moment, Daniel and Cassie were eschewing the seats in order to perch on the rim, their gazes drawn in a million directions at once.

"I knew they'd love it," Janet said. "It may not be the real deal, and certainly not addictive, but it will help keep them in line all weekend."

"Hey, the museum will be more than enough to keep them both occupied, especially Danny, so don't worry. They'll behave."

The "You should know better" look his wife gave him was enough to shut him up. They each took a child and followed the droids over to the stair tubes. A moment later, they were whooshed up to their floor. Stepping out of the tube, the droids led them to the right and down a lushly carpeted hall to the fourth door on the left. The taller droid waved his hand over the knob, there was a clicking sound, and then the door swung gently open. Once inside, the droids deposited their luggage in the baggage holding area. The taller, darker of the two then led the children to the far wall. Facing the shutters, he said, "Open," and they slowly slid away to reveal a large picture window. Both children climbed up onto the window panels and planted their faces against the panes in order to get the maximum effect of being twenty-two floors up.

"Colonel O'Neill, the main bedroom is through the door to your right, while the combined play room and bedroom for the children is through the door on your left. Is there anything else we can do for you before we leave?"

"No, Simon, nothing. Thank you both," Charles said with a grateful smile.

Simon nodded, smiled at the children, and added, "It's an honor to have you here for this momentous occasion, Colonel and Mrs. O'Neill. If there's anything at all you need, do not hesitate to call on either myself or Robert there."

"We won't," Janet said. "And thank you again."

Both droids nodded and backed quietly out of the room. Sighing happily at finally being alone, Charles helped his wife off with her coat as he said, "I'm introducing the movie tonight, by the way – and it's Bregman's."

Putting her overnight bag on the dresser, she said, "Oh, I'm so glad, honey. 'Heroes' hasn't been seen anywhere in...my God, how long?"

"Since we were kids?"

"At least, and even then, it was shown only privately, and later, when it could have gone public, Lloyd's documentary was released and completely overshadowed Bregman's. I'm very glad you're introducing it, honey. That's just so right and very fitting."

Hanging his uniform jacket on the back of the chair, Charles sat down on the comfortable couch and said, "Not really. It would be far more appropriate if it were you or your mother, but I know better than to think either of you would have agreed to it. I'm just thankful that this weekend isn't about glossing over history, but rather acknowledging it. I'm equally thankful that 'Heroes' will be the only documentary shown. It's the real thing, and I guess The Powers That Be have finally come to realize that the public can handle the truth of it. No fancy, big budget, fairy tale documentary for this celebration, no sir."

She sat down next to him just as Daniel chose that moment to tear himself away from the view and scamper over to them.

"Can I go exploring, please? Pretty please?"

Janet looked at Charlie, who nodded and said, "Why not?"

"All right, you go ahead, but I want you back here in one hour. You've got to take a bath and get dressed for the dinner party tonight, understand?"

"One hour. I promise," he said happily as he adjusted his tagger, which would not only keep track of him for his parents, but would remind him to head back on time. He kissed them both, a sure sign of his excitement, and almost ran to the door. He was out in a flash, the door slamming shut behind him.

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Janet said, "Bets on our son heading for his grandmother's first?"

"We'd both win," Charles said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Missed you the last couple of days, by the way. Sorry I couldn't get away in order to make the trip easier."

Faced with his obvious guilt, she forgot her anger completely as she admitted, "I'm the one who decided to tackle the drive instead of simply 'gating here. I thought a real road trip would be more fun for them."

Mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes, he said, "And was it?"

Hearing the humor in his voice, she slapped his thigh – hard. "You better not be laughing at me, Charlie. I have ways of getting back at you."

"Oooh, I'm afraid."

"You should be," she said, barely able to hide her smile.

Seeing her youngest yawn even as she continued to stare out the window, Janet said, "Cassie, I think it's nap time for you. We'll unpack, you can rest, and then it will be time to get ready for tonight."

Cassie yawned again, nodded, and slid off the panel. She walked slowly over to them, eyes already at half-mast. Charles got to his feet and scooped her into his arms. "Come on, Muffin, let's check out your bedroom and get you settled for a nice rest."

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his as she said, "Missed you, Daddy."

"Missed you too, Muffin." Ruffling her short, curly, strawberry blonde hair, he waited for Janet to get to her feet. When she did, they both headed for the children's room.

***

Daniel decided to save his exploring for later in favor of heading up to see his grandmother. She was history, and he loved hearing her stories about the original Stargate and the wonderful SG-1. He entered the stair tube, grateful that he was alone, and said, "Thirty." A moment later, he was exiting on his grandmother's floor. He knew she was in the 'penthouse', but he had no idea what that meant, so he was surprised to exit the tube actually _in_ her home. It was very quiet, which was odd since he'd assumed he'd have been met by his grandmother's droid, Martha.

He was in the foyer with two halls, one to his right and one to his left. He looked right first and, biting down on his lower lip, tiptoed over in order to peek around the corner - just in time to see his grandmother, dressed in a flowing white dress, step into another stair tube! She had **two** tubes in one home? Wow! He was impressed. He started to call out, but the whoosh of the tube told him he was too late. Without a wink of guilt, he hurried down the hall. He only had to wait a short time before it returned and, when it did, he immediately pushed the button and jumped in, at which time he received his second surprise: this particular tube was not voice-activated. It had a panel, but evidently only went to one floor because there was only one button! Daniel never hesitated. He pushed it.

When the tube whooshed to a stop and slid open, he stepped out confidently, only to find himself in yet another corridor, this one heading off to his left. He could just see his grandmother at the far end as she disappeared around a corner and he quickly hurried after her. He could have called out, but he was too curious now and, since everything seemed so secretive, he kept quiet, afraid that if she spotted him, she'd take him back to his parents.

The moment he turned the corner, he knew exactly where he was. He was in the Stargate Command Museum! He was so shocked, he almost stopped dead, but his curiosity kept him going. He had to know why his grandmother would be down here before the official opening tomorrow.

He crept forward enough to see her standing before a huge door marked, "C-28". It slid open when she waved her hand in front of some gadget, and then she stepped inside. He held his breath, praying it wouldn't close, and when it didn't, he hurried quietly forward until he could just peek inside without being seen.

***

Cassie checked her hair in the mirror and, only mildly dissatisfied with it, turned away. She didn't think she had much time but she wasn't sure. Lord, she was frightened. It could go so wrong. So very wrong. She could miss them, or arrive too early or – the timing was so critical - had to be—"

"Cassie?"

She whipped around - and sighed in relief. "Thank God. I hope you're here to tell me it's time, Uncle Daniel."

The glowy being in front of her smiled that special smile and nodded. "It's time, Cass. Go now."

Although she'd have loved to touch him, feel his arms around her, time was of the essence, so, reluctantly, she hurried out of the bedroom. As she made her way to the special stair tube that would take her down to the museum, she thought about Daniel and how much she wished he'd appear in full corporeal form. It had been too long since she'd seen all of him. Not that his face wasn't beautiful, because it was, always had been, but really, it was so weird to _just_ see his face. After all, the rest of him was pretty good too. She sighed. She was too old for this.

Cassie reached the tube and, stepping inside, found herself twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Damn, she missed Ben so much. Which reminded her, she would have to put in a vid call to Henry later. He was too old and ill to attend, even though he'd been the man to make the Stargate program public knowledge. President Henry Hayes, her father-in-law, had finally, deep in his second term, told the world about Stargate Command.

As she stepped out of the tube, she couldn't help but think that to outlive one's own children, like Henry, was possibly the worse thing that could happen to a parent. Of course, outliving one's spouse wasn't so hot either, and in this day and age, when middle age was sixty, it just wasn't fair that accidents still happened, that there were still a few diseases that could kill, and that lives were lost in spite of all that modern medicine could do.

She made her way down the long underground corridor that linked Jackson Tower to what had once been the Cheyenne Mountain military complex and, more specifically, the floors beneath NORAD that had housed the SGC. At least she was pretty sure she was on time, thanks to Daniel. She turned the corner and the environment changed. She was in the bowels of the old SGC, newly painted and ready for tomorrow's unveiling.

There it was. C-28. She stopped in front of the doors, took a deep breath, waved her hand over the security device, and watched as the huge bay doors slid open. Cassie hurried inside, suddenly afraid that she was too late. Her relief at finding them on the ramp nearly overwhelmed her. She'd been prepared for this moment for such a long time, and yet, seeing them standing there, so young, so real – she thought she'd cry.

Shaking off the emotion, knowing there was no time for tears, she grinned joyously and said, "Hello, Jack."

***

Daniel nearly gasped out loud as he heard his grandmother speak and his eyes registered what he couldn't possibly be seeing. He had a picture on his dresser at home, a photo remarkably similar to what he was looking at in the 'gate room. Only…SG-1 wasn't dressed so funny in the framed photograph.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and…Teal'c. The four original members of SG-1. But of greater import to him was the fact that two of them were his grandfathers.

His…grandfathers.

He was named for his grandfather Daniel.

The man who'd opened the Stargate.

Daniel beamed and went back to spying.

***

"Teal'c? Daniel?" Cassie couldn't help it, she laughed. It was so wonderful seeing Daniel – all of Daniel. "I hardly recognized you with hair."

Obviously puzzled by the comment, Sam looked back at her two friends even as Jack cleared his throat, took a step closer and asked, " Do...do we know you?"

"Sam will recognize me." Cassie motioned to Sam and beckoned, "Come closer."

All four walked slowly down to the base of the ramp, with Sam in the lead. As she reached Cassie, Sam suddenly smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "Oh my God." Sam quickly drew Cassie into a hug as she said, "Cassandra!"

Feeling more lighthearted than she had in ages, Cassie grinned as she said, "Dear Sam."

Jack tapped Sam on the shoulder and asked, "Who _is_ this?"

Sam let go and stepped back. "It's Cassandra," she said softly.

Clearly surprised, and equally doubtful, Jack said, "Cassie's thirteen years old."

"Not anymore, Jack." Seeing the understanding in their eyes, she said, "I've been expecting you - my whole life, in fact. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the flare threw you far into the future. I've come to send you back where you belong."

Cassie wasn't the least bit surprised that the next question came from Daniel.

"How did you know we'd come here?"

"When I was old enough to understand, Sam explained what happened, and that I'd be the one to send you home."

"Like a self-fulfilling prophecy," Sam almost whispered.

Cassie nodded and then her expression sobered. "As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go."

"Already?" Sam asked, clearly as disappointed as Cassie herself. "But there's so much that you—"

Cassie held up one hand. "You, of all people, know I can't."

Resigned, Sam nodded.

 

***

Daniel was stunned. He knew of the mission that had sent SG-1 back to 1969, but there was nothing in the history books about being thrown forward into the future, let alone that it was his own grandmother who'd sent them home again. Why keep it a secret?

"You, of all people, know I can't," he heard his grandmother say.

He watched as she lifted her arm and ran her finger over the top of what he immediately recognized as a PDHD. He wasn't surprised when the 'gate activated.

Which answered a question he'd had since learning of the Stargate Command Museum. Would they use the original Stargate for the opening? Would it be removed from the Smithsonian and placed here, where it belonged?

Evidently, the answer was yes, because there it was, in all its glory, the wormhole shimmering in a way that sent shivers of excitement through him.

He'd grown up with 'gate travel. It was like taking the bus to school - but seeing the original Stargate - well, he sure had a sudden appreciation for the way his father felt about old cars.

Daniel watched avidly as the woman he knew as his "Great-Aunt Sam" took what, to him, was an ancient-looking G.D.O. out of her bag and punched in their activation code.

SG-1 was about to turn away, to go through the 'gate, when his grandmother spoke again.

"I will tell you this... your journey's just beginning."

They stopped their forward movement, stared at her, then at each other, and with a final wave, walked through the wormhole – and back in time.

He should have moved then, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. The wormhole disengaged, leaving his grandmother alone.

Daniel knew that tomorrow, the room would look very different, but right now, seeing his grandmother so alone now that SG-1 was gone, taking in the plastic, protective sheets that covered everything, he felt…almost abandoned. Early tomorrow morning, workers would be down here putting on the final touches, making the room bright and shiny and festive - but for now - it was just his grandmother, alone with the memory of SG-1.

He should have stepped forward, shown himself. Talked to them, **touched** them.

Hugged them.

His Great-Aunt Sam was gone, but he had a hologram of her holding him when he was just a few days old. His Great-Uncle Teal'c would be arriving tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see him and tell him how funny he'd looked wearing that wig. And of course, he'd be able to play with Jak'e, Teal'c's grandson.

But his grandfathers. Oh, to have hugged them, here of all places, and when they were SG-1.

He knew it was a silly wish. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't have photos showing the toddler version of himself in their arms - he did. And it wasn't as if he hadn't seen them since, but today, seeing them like _that_ \- so young and all together and doing what SG-1 did. He should have said something, stepped forward and demanded his hugs.

He knew that his background - his family history - was kind of complicated, but he loved it, loved telling people because he was half - no, three quarters - alien. His grandmother was an alien, and she'd married President Hayes' son, Ben. Eventually, they'd had his mother and that same year, his grandfathers had adopted a ten-year-old boy from a planet that had been decimated by the evil Ori, and that boy was his father, Charles O'Neill -Colonel- Charles O'Neill of the Stargate Federation.

He knew his father's favorite story was how he came to be an "O'Neill" instead of a "Jackson" but he also understood that he wasn't supposed to _know_ the story – to have overheard his father tell it. His mother called the story delightfully "raunchy". He wasn't sure what that meant, but he enjoyed hearing her say it. He thought he had the best of all names: Daniel O'Neill.

"Danny, what on earth are you doing here?"

Caught red-handed, Daniel gulped, felt his face flushing red, and stammered out, "I came up to see you and then I…and you used a second tube so I followed you and I…I—"

His grandmother took him into her arms and hugged him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her dress. "I wanted to hug them," he whispered.

He felt her hand on his head, brushing through his hair as she whispered, "So did I, Danny. So did I."

***

"I suppose you're wondering why the history records don't reflect the fact that SG-1 also jumped forward into the future, right?"

Daniel looked up from his pile of Oreos and nodded, even as he picked up another one and started dunking it in his glass of milk. They were back in his grandmother's apartment, in the kitchen and indulging themselves in cookies.

"The decision to keep it secret was very valid because of the real danger that, if the wrong people knew, they might try to change the future by making sure that something went wrong when SG-1 'gated into our time."

Eyes wide with amazement, Daniel nodded. "Bad guys might have hurt you to keep you from being there, Grandma!"

"Exactly. That's why it was decided to keep that part of the mission out of the reports. Although there was some suspicion a year or two later when a note—"

"The note my Grandpa Jack wrote, right? Telling them not to go to P4C-970?"

"Right. Many who read about the note and learned that it was written—"

"With an ink that hadn't been invented yet," Daniel said excitedly.

"I should have known you'd memorize every bit of SG-1's history," she said fondly. "Anyway, they began to suspect that SG-1 had gone to the future."

"So my Great-Aunt Sam told you later, then. Wasn't that dangerous, too?" he asked, his brilliant mind clearly in evidence.

"Not really. I was very good at keeping secrets and, over the years…I had many reminders."

Daniel noticed how dreamy his grandmother's expression had gone, and that got his curiosity up. "What do you mean, Grandma?"

"Well, you know what happened to your grandfathers, of course."

He nodded excitedly. "I've seen them," he said proudly. "My Grandpa Jack _and_ my Grandpa Danny-boy."

Incredulous, Cassie stared at her grandson for several seconds before finally asking, "You have?"

"Oh, yes. My mommy and daddy talk to them all the time too."

Well, how silly of her not to realize. After all, it wasn't as though Jack or Daniel had actually died, because of course, they hadn't. She'd just never…and Janet had never said a word about Charlie talking to them.

Of course, why _would_ they mention it? They'd probably assumed that Jack and Daniel visited her just as often. She reached out and took her grandson's hand, linking their fingers together. "I bet it was especially thrilling today, seeing them like that," she said softly.

Suddenly losing interest in the cookies, Daniel sighed heavily. "Yes, which is why I wanted hugs. SG-1 hugs. Even when they visit now, it's not usually - you know - and that's not their fault, I know that, but…but…I want hugs, and if I feel that way, Daddy must feel it even more."

"I suspect so." She leaned in close and said conspiratorially, "It was your grandfather Daniel who came today and made sure I knew the exact moment to head down."

Eyes wide with excitement again, Daniel asked, "It was?"

Nodding, she squeezed his hand before releasing it. "It sure was." She suddenly cocked her head at her grandson and asked, "You said…your Grandpa 'Danny-boy'. Why did you call him that?"

Daniel grinned happily. "That's what my Grandpa Jack calls him!"

"I should have known."

***

Daniel stood patiently while his mother fiddled with his tie. Tonight was fancy.

"There, perfect. You look very handsome, Daniel."

"Do I look like Grandpa?"

Surprised by the question, but knowing exactly which grandfather he was asking about, Janet said, "Honey, you know that you're not related by blood – exactly."

"I know – but do I? Huh? Do I?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, there is a resemblance, even to," she tapped his glasses, "these, and definitely your blue eyes."

He grinned broadly. "I want to grow up to be just like him."

"Sweetie, all your grandfathers would want you to grow up happy. That would be enough for them. Just be your wonderful self."

"I can do that," he said thoughtfully. "But myself is Grandpa Danny-boy," he added with a mischievous grin.

"On that note—"

"Hey, you guys ready in there yet? Cassie and I are chomping at the bit out here."

Janet got up and, smiling, held out her hand to Daniel and asked, "Shall we join them?"

Trying to look very grownup, Daniel nodded with what he hoped was a very solemn and dignified manner.

***

"Do you think we should let them watch?" Charles whispered to his wife.

"I don't know. I…I just…don't know. We should have thought about this earlier."

"We're thinking about it now. What should we do?"

Janet glanced at her children and, seeing their rapt expressions as they looked around the huge and beautiful room, made her decision. "They both know the facts, are well acquainted with our family history - so I say we let them watch. Besides, I don't think we could blast Daniel out of here."

Charles nodded. "And afterward, if we sense they need any help, we sit down and talk it through with them."

Janet gave him a dazzling smile. "You're a wonderful father, Charles O'Neill."

"Yeah, yeah." However, he was smiling proudly as he said it.

They were in the Grand Ballroom of Jackson Tower, with approximately a thousand other guests. The only difference was that they, as relatives and key players within the Stargate Federation, were seated at the long dais. Behind them was a shimmering blue curtain on which a hologram of the Stargate whooshed open and closed every few minutes. It was done so well, that it neither interfered with the dining, nor distracted anyone. Well, anyone other than the few children scattered throughout the ballroom. Daniel and Cassie both were continually turning in their seats to watch the "show" even though they'd grown up in a generation that took 'gate travel for granted.

Janet glanced over her son's head to make eye contact with her mother, who looked incredibly beautiful with her hair piled high and wearing a white, flowing, floor-length dress. Cassie smiled back at her as Janet said softly, "We're going to let them watch the movie, Mother."

Her smile didn't dim. "I'm so glad. I think they'll both appreciate it, honey. Yes, it will be hard, but they know the facts. They'll be fine. Besides, they have us if they need to talk about it."

"That's just what Charlie said."

"He's a wise man."

They shared another smile as their gazes were drawn to the man in question. The ballroom lighting glinted off the bit of silver that threaded lightly through his otherwise chestnut-colored hair and gave his skin a soft glow. He was grinning at his son, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes giving him a relaxed look that was only enhanced by the sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. For Cassie, Charlie bore the essence of the two men who had taken him in and raised him when he, like herself, had lost everthing that mattered.

There'd been a huge difference between them, though. Yes, she'd missed her family, but they'd been farmers leading a demanding life that left little time for affection, let alone a real childhood. That had come with her life here on Earth. Not to take anything away from her parents - they'd loved her - but life on Hanka had been hard and childhood something unknown. She felt her heart compress as she thought of her mother – her Earth mother. To this day, she missed her with all her being. Seven short years with Janet Frasier just hadn't been enough. She glanced back at Charlie and her pain eased at seeing the joy in his face.

Charlie's life before his world had been destroyed had been full of love and he'd been blessed with a real childhood, albeit an unusual one. Just like Daniel himself, he'd been such a part of his parents' lives that he was rarely out of their sight. They'd been well-known scientists who'd traveled their planet looking for miracle medicines, but that hadn't stopped them from showering their only son with every ounce of their love, attention, and affection and making sure his life was fun and full.

When the Ori had destroyed their planet – or at least most of it – there'd been only a handful of survivors: the Ori's walking warning to others who failed to succumb to their will. Charlie had been among them. Ten years old and so devastated and traumatized that he'd been unable to speak. When SG-2 walked down the ramp, the lone child safe in the arms of Colonel Hailey, he'd been more than Dr. Daniel Jackson, then head of the SGC, had been able to resist.

While Charlie and the six others - all that had been left of their planet, Aurory - were in the Infirmary and being given a thorough check-up (no more Trojan horses, thank you very much) Daniel had made a quick call to Jack and, following a brief discussion, Daniel's intention to take little Charlie for their own had been cemented.

Once Charlie joined them, it had taken months of gentle, persistent love, along with the peace and quiet of Jack's cabin, to awaken his ability to speak. He eventually embraced Jack and Daniel, loved the life they offered him. He loved school and wanted nothing more than to follow in the footsteps of all his parents - which proved to be a major quandary as he grew older. What do you do when you have three scientists and one Air Force general to emulate?

Eventually, Charlie decided to combine a scientific life with the military. He went for doctorates in Astronomy and Astrophysics and then entered the Air Force - and he'd only been twenty-four.

When he was thirty-four, still unmarried and very career-oriented, he went home to Minnesota for what was to be a bittersweet reunion. It was there, in his parents’ cabin, that he saw the grown-up Janet Hayes. Twenty-four, pert, perky and very forward, she'd nearly attacked the tall Air Force major upon his arrival. They hadn't seen each other in years, and even then, Charles had simply been patient with the 'little thing' , answering her constant questions and listening to her incessant chatter.

For Janet's part, she'd fallen in love with "my Charlie" at the tender age of eight. A steady love that never wavered once in all the ensuing years. That summer in Minnesota, she'd had every intention of making sure the love flowed in both directions. The good news was that he'd been a goner the moment she nearly jumped into his arms in welcome. There'd been no way for him to resist the smile she'd graced him with, the kind that had never been bestowed on him before. Oh, he'd had more than his share of 'come hither', predatory smiles and "I'm all yours now" smiles, but the one that beamed up at him from the tanned, freckled face was just too…personal, too full of a love that promised something the others hadn't: forever. He'd fallen deep, hard and fast.

Cassie smiled in memory of that summer, the reunion. Sam had been there along with Teal'c, Ishta, Rya'c, his wife, and another new baby. So many people who'd been part of the early days of what had still been called the SGC. George Hammond, no longer with them, had been aptly represented by his two daughters: Senator Tessa Hammond and Dr. Kayla Davis. There'd also been Kayla's two young sons.

It had been the last time anyone had visited the cabin in Minnesota - unless they used their pass to enter as a guest of the O'Neill-Jackson Museum. Cassie almost laughed out loud at that. She could remember well her lengthy talk with Daniel not long after the President signed the bill that would turn the cabin into a museum and the surrounding acreage into a small national park. He'd shared with her the fact that Jack had been angrier than hell and tempted to rain some sort of disaster down upon Washington D.C.. It had taken all of Daniel's considerable "Jack-controlling" skills to keep the world safe from the avenging O'Neill. Later, a smug Jack had shared with her how ironic it was that a place where he and Daniel had made love on every conceivable surface should be turned into a museum. To him, it seemed a very fitting tribute even if only he and Daniel shared the joke.

"Mom, you okay?"

Her daughter's voice brought her back to the present and she smiled gently. "I'm fine. Just taking a stroll down memory lane."

"Ah. A sweet stroll?"

"Maybe a bit…bittersweet."

"I wish they could be here too, Mom."

"You know as well as I do that if they wanted to be - they would be."

"Uncle Jack still doesn't have the hang of the whole corporeal thing, Mom. You know that."

"Don't be silly, Jan. He's been ascended for years and knows perfectly well how to do it. You think he and Daniel don't still…you know…and he has to be pretty damn corporeal for that, if you know what I mean."

Shocked laughter burst forth from Janet as her mother's words registered. Trying hard to stifle them when she caught people looking at her with raised eyebrows, she finally managed to say, "I cannot believe you said that, Mom, let alone… I mean, you cussed!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jan. It's not like you've never heard me—"

"Mom, you're wearing white, you look like an angel, and here you are cussing and talking about Uncle Jack and Uncle Daniel in _that_ way - and on the kickoff night of the grand opening of the park, the museum, and Jackson Tower."

Grinning sheepishly, Cassie said, "Well, I just know what I know, and if they wanted to be here, here is where they'd be. But we both know this is the last place they'd want to be right."

"Very true. All this pomp and circumstance would make Uncle Daniel very uncomfortable – although Uncle Jack would have a ball doing his best to make things even worse for him."

"Precisely my point. Besides, even with all the progress made, people still feel funny about the ascended. Even in corporeal form, Jack and Daniel know they'd make many of those here very uncomfortable."

"Which is a damn shame," Janet said vehemently. "After all they've done for this world and many others, too."

"Honey, it's hardly anything that can be controlled. Religion is still a driving force for most, and the idea of another plane of existence that isn't heaven, or what we perceive as heaven, is just too much."

"In spite of dealing with aliens on a regular basis." Janet gave an exasperated huff. "You'd think—"

"You're preaching to the choir, sweetie."

"Sorry, Mom."

Cassie reached out and patted her daughter's hand. "We love them so much and miss them and want them here to celebrate with us. It's natural, Jan." She glanced around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, glanced over at Daniel and, satisfied that he was busy keeping little Cassie entertained, said in a low voice, "Did you know that Daniel has spoken with them, honey? That they've visited him?"

"No, but I'm not surprised," Janet said as she pushed the empty shrimp cocktail cup away. "There's no way they could stay away from either of them. I'm sure if I asked Cassie, she'd say that yes, she's talked to them too. I know they're taking good care of all of us, Mom."

Looking at each member of her family, Cassie nodded. "Yes, honey, they are."

***

"…and so it is with great pleasure that I introduce Colonel Charles O'Neill of the Stargate Federation."

Congresswoman Siler sat down and smiled brilliantly up at Charles, who'd taken his place at the podium. With a nod in her direction, Charles said, "Thank you, Congresswoman Siler, for that highly exaggerated introduction." He grinned as the audience laughed but quickly held up his hand to quiet them. "I'm here this weekend to pay tribute to a group of brave men and women who gave us life beyond our skies, beyond our own space. Tonight, it's with an honor I cannot begin to express that I introduce a documentary that was produced in 2004 by Emmett Bregman.

"This is the only documentary to truly capture what Stargate Command was all about and to capture its guiding force, General George Hammond. In my opinion - it remains the only one to capture the real SG-1, to illustrate the job - the impossible-to-believe job - that was done by all members of the SGC. It's not an easy movie to watch - the truth seldom is - but it _is_ accurate, faithful and even brutal in its honesty, and I can think of no more fitting way to open this weekend's celebration. So, without further ado, I give you 'Heroes'."

Because the screen was behind them, everyone seated on the dais had to turn their chairs around. As soon as they were settled, the lights dimmed and the movie started. During the opening credits, Cassie pulled on her mother's dress and, with a quiet look, begged to be allowed on her lap. Janet smiled, lifted her, and settled her in her arms. Charles grinned and glanced down at his son, who was looking longingly, and with some envy, at his sister. Charles simply transferred him onto his lap, kissed his cheek, and turned his attention back to the movie.

***

Cassie was sound asleep in Janet's lap, and Daniel wasn't far behind as he slumped down in his chair. Charles was working the room as people began to take their leave. It was after midnight, and the red-ribbon cutting ceremony was scheduled for ten o'clock the next morning.

"What are you thinking, honey?"

Janet glanced over at her mother and said, "It was more difficult than I thought – watching it." She lowered her voice and added, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I…I actually have a copy of the film. Daniel gave it to me when I was accepted at Harvard. It helped more than anyone knew – except Daniel, of course. He understood what it would do for me. I've watched it several times over the years."

Neither one of them were aware that Daniel had heard their words until he slid off his chair, walked over to his grandmother and sat on her lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered, "I love my great-grandma."

Holding him close, Cassie said softly, "Thank you, sweetie. She would have loved you so much. Been so proud of you and your sister."

"Hey, guys, we ready to head upstairs?" Charles said as he walked up to them.

"We are," Janet said, her eyes still misty thanks to her son's actions. She got to her feet, cradling Cassie, and kissed Charles on the cheek. "Did I remember to say how wonderful you were this evening?"

"You did, several times." He glanced down at Daniel, who'd slipped from his grandmother's lap and, sensing that he'd missed an emotional moment, reached out a hand. Daniel gave him a half-smile and took it and, together, they started out of the ballroom.

***

"What are you thinking?" Janet asked from their bed. She was propped up by pillows, an open book on her lap.

Charles dropped the bath towel on the chair next to the dresser and, as he slipped on his boxers, asked, "What makes you think—"

"Oh, please. I know every expression on your face. Spill."

Smiling, he said, "Now see, that's something that would bug a lot of people about marriage, but not me. I love that you know me so well."

"Uh-huh. Nice, but spill."

He laughed outright at that just before he took a flying leap for their bed. Landing hard and watching in delight as her book bounced off her lap, he said, "I can think of way better things to do, Jan."

"And right after you spill your guts, we'll do them in ways that will blow your mind."

"Damn, you're good." He rolled over on his side and propped his head on his hand. Tracing abstract figures on her arm, he said, "I'm thinking this weekend isn't going to be…as easy as I thought it would be. In fact…damn hard."

She captured his hand and kissed his palm before suggesting, "Don't you think it's just a little leftover emotion from the movie tonight?"

"Maybe. Yeah, maybe. When Bregman kept asking Dad about ascending? Damn, that was hard."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, Daniel got him in the end."

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, yeah. That whole 'just to see if you'd chase me' thing is so him. People always forgot what an incredible sense of humor he had."

"You want them here, don't you?" Janet asked with that sudden burst of clarity that comes from years of a marriage full of love. "I mean, you _really_ want them here, in the flesh."

"Yeah, I guess I do. This whole damn weekend is years too late, Jan. This - or at least something like it - should have been done while they were all alive, and you know what I mean by alive - while the program still existed in its original form. They should have been recognized when it mattered."

"I can't say you're wrong, because you're not, but it is finally happening, honey, and in ways no one could have anticipated. We have to take what we're getting, especially knowing that none of them would have wanted this kind of recognition. You saw how uncomfortable they were just being interviewed by Bregman. Well, all except Aunt Sam. I think she liked it but only because she could talk about her favorite subject."

Charlie grinned in such a way that Janet was immediately reminded of their son in one of his more mischievous moods. "I think that was the difference between her and dad. She never really got that only like minds would want to listen to her."

"You do know that Teal'c was going to try and change her mind about not coming, don't you?"

Charlie sat up at that. "What? How did you—"

"Ishta told me last month. He was planning a trip to Urvana to talk to her."

"Well, I'll be…I wonder if that's why they're not here yet."

"Could be. Since joining with Iren'c, Sam has thrown herself into Tok'ra politics, trying hard to convince them to join the Stargate Federation. I almost resent it. She's never seen little Cassie and hasn't seen Daniel since he was a baby. He thinks of her as gone to him."

"She chose a hard path, Jan. We need the Tok'ra, and they desperately need us, so in a way, she's completing something for both her father…and mine."

"I know, I know, but still—"

"Maybe we'll have a surprise tomorrow when Teal'c and his family step through the 'gate?"

"Well, if anyone could convince her to come, it would be him." She gave a tug to his arm, enough to pull him onto her, and said, "However this weekend unfolds, it's wonderful for our children, honey. Now, let's do something that will relax us and let us get a good night's sleep."

Eyebrow arched in question, Charles asked, "Relax? Have something specific in mind, do you?"

Her eyes crinkling with her smile, Janet said, "Not specific, no, but I was rather hoping for some guidance from you, Colonel."

With exaggerated slowness, Charlie took the book, placed the SG-1 bookmark in place, and set it on the nightstand. He removed Janet's glasses carefully and, with the same exaggerated slowness, folded them and set them on the book. Then he took her face between his hands, kissed her long and slow, and finally said a bit breathlessly, "I'm all for guidance – mutually speaking."

Smiling, Janet reached up and turned off the light.

***

"Daniel, if you get syrup on that sweater…"

"I'm being careful, Mom, see?" He punctuated his statement by waving his syrup-laden fork in the air, thus spraying the entire table with syrup. "Ooops. At least my sweater is still clean."

"Eat, Daniel. Just…eat."

Daniel dug back into his waffle, at the same time stuffing his mouth with a whole piece of bacon. Grown-up manners tended to fly out the window for him when he was eating his favorite foods and excited at the same time. In a little under an hour, they'd head over to the 'gate in the Atrium of the Jackson Tower lobby to meet Uncle Teal'c and his family, which meant that Daniel would soon be reunited with Ja'k, one of Rya'c's sons, and Daniel's age. They would all gather together, head downstairs, take the underground sliding shuttle to the entrance of the museum, and the wonderful day would begin.

He was going to see his grandfathers' offices, and Great-Aunt Sam's lab, and Uncle Teal'c's quarters and the locker rooms, and the famous briefing room and everything he didn't get to see yesterday, including a 'gate room unveiled, shiny new, and real.

At two o'clock, they would be allowed into the new Stargate Theater where they'd be treated to some "home movies" taken by various SGC personnel over the years. Some of the movies had been taken while on real missions and others actually in the SGC. He also knew - and was very excited as a result - that several of the movies had been taken by his grandfathers, thus it promised to be one of the highlights of his day. But the really best part, for him, anyway, was that he was going to be allowed to 'open' the Stargate as if he were the technician in charge.

Suddenly he glanced down at his plate and realized he was done. He looked up expectantly but found that his parents and grandmother were still eating while Cassie played with what was left of her scrambled eggs. Darn, he really wanted to get going. If nothing else, he could sit at the fountain and watch it until Ja'k arrived.

"Daniel, I think your sister is done. Why don't you take her to the lobby and enjoy the fountain until your mother, grandmother, and I are finished and then we'll join you," Charles said, knowing full well how anxious his son was.

"Can I, Daddy? Can I?"

Grinning at the sudden use of "daddy", Charles nodded and said, "Scat. Both of you. We'll see you at the fountain in time to meet Uncle Teal'c."

That was all Daniel needed. He grabbed his sister's hand without so much as a "come on," and they were off.

Laughing, Cassandra watched them run out of the large, airy restaurant. When they'd disappeared from sight, she said, "If he were any more excited, he'd burst. All these years, hearing about Cheyenne Mountain and the SGC, but never being able to see it - oh, yes, he's bursting at the seams with joy."

"Can't say as I blame him," Charles commented. "I may be part of the modern day version of the SGC, but the prospect of seeing the original, in all its glory, has left me almost as excited. Sure, I've seen bits and pieces as they worked on it, but not the finished product."

"They haven't tried to fashion it up, have they, honey?"

"No, no, it looked exactly the same," Cassandra interjected. "It was covered in sheets, but the only thing they've done is add a fresh coat of paint and the necessary plaques and identification cards."

"Mother Hayes? How do you—"

Trying to look innocent and very matter-of-fact, she asked, "You didn't know that I had my own tube down to the project?"

"No, Mother, we didn't. You've managed, in a multitude of conversations since you moved in here, **not** to mention that little detail."

"Oh, well, I have my own tube," she said as if that should end it.

Janet and Charles looked at each other and then back at Cassandra before making eye contact with each other once again. Charles shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense. If anyone should, it's your mother."

"Can't argue with that," Janet agreed.

They went on to discuss the SGC while they finished their coffee, but eventually it was time to join the children and head over to the Jackson Stargate. The weekend for the O'Neill's was on the government, so they didn't have to wait for a check. A few minutes later, they were collecting Daniel and Cassie and heading for 'gate.

***

"Ja'k? Get over here, we're ready to go!" Kar'yn commanded in a tone that told anyone listening that she had a great deal of experience getting children to do what she wanted. Not surprising since she and Rya'c were, technically, on their 'second' family, their older children now grown and starting families of their own.

The boy glanced up from his game, noticed that the wormhole had been activated, and quickly stuffed the holo-marbles into a leather sack before jumping excitedly to his feet. He ran over to where everyone was standing and took his father's hand. "I'm ready. Will Daniel be on the other side waiting?"

"So I understand," Teal'c answered for his son. "We will have just enough time to take our place for the grand opening."

A Jaffa at the 'gate gave them a nod, and it was time. Gathering the family together, Rya'c and Kar'yn ushered them up the steps and through the event horizon knowing that his parents and Samantha wouldn't be far behind.

***

"Difficult to get used to, isn't it, Teal'c?"

He turned to look at Samantha Carter and nodded. "It is indeed. I believe I preferred the time when few used it and we simply 'dialed home'."

"Me too," she said with a smile. She squeezed his arm gently as she returned his smile with a megawatt version of her own.

"I am very pleased that you changed your mind, Samantha."

"Not so much a change of my mind as it was a much needed change of heart within the Council."

"Would you not have come anyway, truthfully?" Ishta asked.

They were moving up the stairs and, at the threshold of the event horizon, Sam paused to stare at the shimmer. "I think that," she put out a hand and, with one finger, touched the watery blue energy, "yes. I would have joined you anyway. It's been far too long."

"Indeed it has," Teal'c said as he took Ishta's hand first, and then Sam's, and led them through the 'gate.

***

"Daniel!" Ja'k almost yelled the moment he burst through to the other side.

Daniel ran up to meet him and they touched quickly, both aware that they were growing past the stage of hugs. "You should have been here yesterday," Daniel admonished.

With a wicked gleam in his dark eyes, Ja'k said, "I know, but you will be very pleased with why we are late."

He turned his friend to face the wormhole and, even as his parents indicated to Janet, Cassandra and Charles that they should watch, Teal'c and Ishta, with a Sam resplendent in Tok'ra High Council robes, stepped through.

Cassandra gasped and then she was moving quickly and taking her 'other' mother into her arms. "Oh, Sam, I'm so very glad you're here. So very glad." She heard the quaver in her voice, but didn't care.

When they finally parted, Sam said, her own voice shaky, "I am too, Cassie. I am too." Then she leaned back in and whispered, "Did all go well?"

"Very. But I had a spy who saw the whole thing," Cassandra whispered back, her eyes glittering with fond humor. "Daniel followed me. He knows everything now."

Sam glanced around Cassie in order to find Daniel, and found him standing next to his father, his eyes wide with amazement and joy at her presence. Ja'k stood next to him, puffed up like a peacock. Looking back at Cassie, Sam said, "Well, it's hardly a secret now, is it? It's over, it worked, so perhaps, later, we can fill everyone in?"

"Oh, yes, we should." Cassandra then stepped back and allowed her daughter and son-in-law to have their "Sam-hugs" while she kissed Teal'c and Ishta.

Eventually the hugs, kisses and catching up had to be cut short in order to make it downstairs for the opening. Charles hustled all the children together and the group headed toward the tubes in a surprisingly orderly manner, considering there were five children – four under the age of ten.

***

Janet still couldn't get over the fact that Sam was really here. It was a dream come true and almost a complete reunion. And Sam looked so wonderful. She'd been sixty-two when she'd taken a Tok'ra symbiote, so hadn't aged beyond that, but even at over sixty, she'd been beautiful. Her blonde hair was now long and piled high and woven with colorful leather ties. The rich purple of the High Council robes made her skin look soft and smooth, her eyes a startling blue. Yes, she looked wonderful. She was also the one person Janet had never believed would go through life without a partner and yet, here she was, unmarried.

Although, she supposed, melding with Iren'c had helped with that particular issue. Looking at her now, Janet felt that perhaps Sam had always been fated to have a Tok'ra symbiote. Judging by the glow that surrounded Sam, Janet figured it was very much the right thing for her.

They were seated in the front row flanking the ramp and awaiting the last of the guests and the arrival of the President, who would emcee the opening ceremonies. Another exquisite touch. Tessa Hammond - President Tessa Hammond - would stand at the top of the ramp, behind a podium, just as her grandfather had done so many times and for so many years.

Yes, Janet realized, very fitting.

The light classical music that had been playing in the background stopped and, with a start, Janet realized they were ready to begin. The ribbon-cutting ceremony had already occurred, with Charles, Cassandra, Sam, Teal'c, Kayla, and the President sharing the honor. The tour had been fun but, as expected, very hard for Charles. Entering both his fathers’ offices had left him somewhat shaken, the faithful representation leaving all of them believing that Daniel or Jack would walk in any second. Okay, they only felt that way in Daniel's lab, since that's where you'd most often have found Jack when he was leading SG-1.

The one thing everyone agreed upon was the correctness of which offices to recreate. After all, both Jack and Daniel had been in command of the SGC at one point, but it had been Charles who'd said that his fathers would have wanted General Hammond represented as the head of the SGC for the museum, which was all about the early years anyway. So original offices had been recreated and replicated down to the most minute detail – including the dust on Jack's computer.

The military band began to play 'Hail to the Chief', and Janet watched as her friend walked in, flanked by Secret Service agents. It had been Tessa's decision that no one would introduce her, that she would simply take the podium. Another wise choice, considering the number of important intergalactic dignitaries present.

Janet glanced down at her children, prayed they'd make it through the three speeches that would precede the "home movies," and then turned her attention back to the President.

***

"Are you ready, young man?"

Daniel gulped nervously, but nodded.

General O'Connor, the Chairman of the Stargate Federation, pulled the chair out and said, "Have a seat, Sergeant O'Neill. We have a team coming in hot and need to be ready at a moment's notice if we're going to get them home safely."

Daniel saluted, sat down at the console that controlled the Stargate and prayed that he would remember everything. He took a deep breath and, very aware of his parents standing behind him, swore that he'd do them proud. Even as he made the promise, the screen in front of him lit up and, reading the flashing words, he immediately leaned forward and hit the red button to the left, which set off the klaxons. He turned on the microphone and said, in what he hoped was a strong voice, "Unauthorized 'gate Activation!"

He knew that he had to wait now, wait for an activation code, so he watched the screen unblinkingly. A hand on his shoulder reminded him that General O'Connor was still there.

"Son, do we have an IDC yet?"

"No, sir, not yet," he said, proud that his voice didn't waver. A moment later, the words, "SG-5" flashed across the screen. "Sir, it's SG-5's code."

"Very good. Open the iris."

Remembering the steps, he typed the code on the keyboard, praying his memory was as good as his father always said it was. He couldn't bear it if he blew it now - not when he was so close to actually opening the 'gate.

Relieved, he watched the iris retract and quickly ordered, "SF's to the 'gate room!"

And there it was. The wormhole. But not just any wormhole - _the_ wormhole - from _the_ Stargate.

Men in uniform rushed into the 'gate room - to the applause of the 'audience' - and took up defensive positions even as four SGC personnel burst through the wormhole, the man in front yelling, "CLOSE THE IRIS!"

Daniel acted immediately, his hands already poised over the correct keys and, after a few deft strokes, the iris began to shut even as special effects designed to simulate staff weapon-fire blossomed forth. When the iris was completely closed, everyone in the 'gate room, including the performers, turned around to applaud Daniel.

General O'Connor squeezed his shoulder and said, "A finer job I've never seen, young man."

Behind him, the other viewers also broke into applause as, with shaky legs, Daniel got up and walked toward his father and mother. His sister jumped forward and threw herself at him, giving him a huge hug, which surprised, embarrassed - and delighted him.

"Good job, Son," his father said as he held out his hand.

As Cassie ran back to her mother, Daniel wiped his sweaty palm on his pants and, barely able to contain his pride, shook hands with his father.

For the first time, he really felt what it meant to be Daniel O'Neill.

***

"You ready to head upstairs?"

Janet leaned into her husband, who'd come up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, and answered, "I am. I just checked and everything is ready."

"I've said my goodbyes to everyone leaving today, so I think we've done our duty. Let's get the kids and scoot."

"You track down Daniel, I'll rescue Tessa and reclaim Cassie. Mom went up thirty minutes ago to change but she should be in our suite by now."

Nodding, Charles went in search of his wayward son.

The official festivities were now over, the rest of the weekend free. Guests were invited to enjoy the park, the museum, and the Tower, take the special hiking trails and see more of what had once been the Cheyenne Mountain military complex. Most of the dignitaries had already left but a few remained "on holiday", a term many of Earth's allies in space thoroughly enjoyed. For the O'Neill's, the late afternoon heralded a small party up in their suite with almost everyone invited representing a link to the original SGC.

Janet now had Cassie and could see Charlie and Daniel waiting at the tube. She figured she had about thirty minutes to get them all changed and make sure everything was perfect before their guests started arriving.

"Mom," Daniel said the moment she came abreast of them. "Great-Aunt Sam is coming, isn't she?"

"Sam is with the President right now, but when they're done with their meeting, they'll both be joining us, honey."

"Great! I want to hear her talk with Iren'c's voice."

Sharing an amused look with Charlie, Janet said, "Daniel, that would mean that you'd be talking to Iren'c."

"I know, I know, and that's all right. I want to talk to Iren'c. I want to know everything!"

Charlie looked heavenward and said, "Of course you do."

He and Janet burst into laughter as they stepped into the tube.

***

Daniel ran ahead of his parents and, once at their door, gave the open command and bounded inside the moment he heard the snick of the lock.

And came to a dead stop.

For just an instant, he thought he was looking at a photo or something – a life-size photo, but then…then…then….

They spoke.

"Hi, Danny."

"Hi, Daniel."

He didn't wait, didn't question. Not this time. This time he ran straight into his grandfathers’ arms.

***

Janet heard their voices and, like Charlie, stopped dead in the hall. Cassie was half-asleep in her arms but even she lifted her head and said sleepily, "Grampa?"

Staying where she was, she watched her husband move ever-so-slowly toward the open door, observed him as he paused, and then heard their voices again as, in unison, they said tenderly, "Charlie."

Janet came up behind him then and gave him a little push, which was all he needed. He moved fast then, was hugging them, they were all hugging and she was pretty sure she was crying and laughing because they were here, Jack and Daniel were here, in the suite, and so wonderfully real.

Jack looked incredibly handsome, his hair a bit longer, like some of her favorite photos. He was tanned and fit, wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. He'd never looked better.

Daniel was…he looked so… He looked just plain wonderful. Blue sweater, jeans, mussed hair, and no glasses.

She stayed in the doorway, Cassie once again asleep in her arms. Seeing her husband's joy, she was pretty sure she'd never loved her fathers-in-law as much as she did at that moment, and considering how much she loved them, that was saying a great deal.

She watched them all touch each other within the hug, soft words of love exchanged, and thought back to the last time they'd been…human, really human. Daniel had called them from the Stargate Port and told her that he and Jack would see them in thirty and "…sorry about the short notice."

Janet could remember the emotion - the very strange emotion - in Daniel's voice….

// _"Yeah, we just arrived. I've rented a car, we'll be there in thirty. I apologize for the short notice, Jan, but…it's…it's… It's important, honey. Charlie is there, isn't he?"_

_"Yes, he's in the garage building a door."_

_"A…door?"_

_Janet laughed lightly even though something in Daniel's voice was setting off alarms in her mind. "Yes, he's decided he doesn't like the back door, so he's making me a new one with a built-in doggy door."_

_Daniel chuckled before saying, "That's our Charlie. Okay, Jack's waving at me, so we're off. See you in thirty."_

_Janet hung up and, as she walked to the door leading to the garage, tried to stomp down on the disquieting feeling that their lives were about to change – radically._

_Forty minutes later, she and Charlie were standing on their porch as the rental car pulled into the driveway. She felt Charlie stiffen next to her, and understood immediately._

_Daniel was driving._

_Daniel rarely drove anymore – always giving that duty over to Jack, who loved it._

_As they both got out of the car, she was immediately struck by Daniel's expression, the way he looked at Jack._

_Something was very wrong._

_Ten minutes later, they were in the den, with coffee, Jack and Daniel seated together on the small couch, she and Charlie in the two chairs. It had not escaped her notice that Jack didn't look well and that Daniel looked…drained._

_"I guess you're wondering why we called you all together like this," Daniel said with a half grin._

_"Not funny, Danny," Jack said as he took Daniel's hand in his. "Let's just tell them, all right?"_

_"Right. Sure."_

_Daniel cleared his throat and said, "Two weeks ago, Jack was diagnosed with cancer." At the obvious attempt on Charlie's part to bombard them with questions, Daniel quickly held up a hand and added, "It's inoperable. In spite of all the advances in medical technology – there's nothing that can be done. And don't think we haven't researched, because we have. So…the reason we're here today is to ask a favor…and to…and…say goodbye."_

_"What!" Charlie said as he jumped to his feet, face flushing red. "You can't just…we need…this isn't… This can't be happening, Dad."_

_Jack released Daniel's hand and rose to his feet. "Why don't you and I go out back for a few minutes, all right, Son?"_

_"Dad, you can't just…I mean—"_

_"Come on, Charlie. Just you and me." With that, Jack took his son's arm and started to lead him out the slider and into the backyard._

_When they disappeared around the corner, Janet asked, "Are you all right, Dad?"_

_Swiping a hand over his face, Daniel nodded. "Yeah, yeah. We're both kind of… We're getting used to it, but today…this. No."_

_"How long…how long does he have?"_

_"Funny how they can't help him, but they can be damn precise about how much time he has left. Six weeks - maybe nine. But they won't be very comfortable weeks. He's already very weak, his vision is starting to…and…and there's the pain." He gave her a wry grin. "With all we've accomplished, we get hit with new cancers and Jack gets one of only a handful for which there is no cure. Go figure. A few more years, hell, a few more months, sure, I'm betting there will be, but that doesn't help us now."_

_"You're both going to ascend, aren't you?" Janet said with sudden clarity._

_"I knew you'd figure it out. Yes, we are. Jack won't consider- even now - melding with a Tok'ra, so this seemed the way to go, especially since the Tok'ra aren't exactly available."_

_"But…how?"_

_He really smiled then, taking years off his exhausted face. "Well, I could always…I…know…how."_

_"You've known…all this time?"_

_He nodded. "It's something…I discovered I knew, and quite a bit more, when I became a Prior."_

_Curious, she leaned forward. "It's true then, what Charlie always posited? That you were in both worlds and that's how the Ori were destroyed?"_

_Looking a bit sheepish, Daniel nodded again. "We had to keep the truth out of the reports, honey. You can probably see why. Merlin discovered that the only true weapon against the Ori would be an Ancient who descended and then joined the Ori."_

_"Then why the hell didn't he do it and end it before so much destruction? That's just—"_

_"Calm down, Jan. There was a very good reason for not doing it himself, or for the fact that no other Ancient would. The pull of the Ori, of the power they wielded, the very power that the Ancients tried so hard to control by not using it, would have been too much for an Ancient to resist. They feared being converted, swayed by the very 'absolute' power they refused to allow within their own ranks. And they were right."_

_"And yet…you didn't succumb, Dad."_

_"No, I didn't. Thanks to Shifu, I'd already lived a life of 'absolute power'. Being human, as opposed to an Ancient, also gave me some protection. But when it was over – I discovered that I'd been left with all the knowledge I'd learned when first ascended – including *how* to ascend. So…that's what Jack wants. It's the path he believes Skaara hinted at all those years ago after Abydos was destroyed."_

_Daniel's eyes suddenly darkened. "Sometimes, late at night, when Jack is finally asleep… I sometimes think this is the retribution."_

_"What do you mean? Retribution for what?"_

_"For destroying the Ori. For being the instrument of their destruction."_

_Janet was up in an instant and by his side. "Oh, Daniel, you must know better than that. You saved billions of lives – and if I've understood the history of it – in effect, they destroyed themselves."_

_He nodded in agreement. "In a way, that's true. But I was still the instrument and now, sometimes, I think Jack's paying the price."_

_"But he isn't. You'll be together for all eternity now, Daniel. As I think it was always meant to be. And we'll know there are two people watching over us. Taking care of us."_

_He smiled then. "Okay, which one of us is the parent here? In-law or otherwise?"_

_She laughed at that and wrapped her arms around him as she asked, "How long will you stay with us before…before, you know."_

_"Just today. Just…today. He doesn't want any of you to see him suffering, so we'll leave tonight. He'll hold on 'til then."_

_"Today. Just one day," she whispered into his hair. She then leaned back enough to see his face. "But you'll visit. You will visit, right?"_

_"As often as we can, yes. But it won't always be in ways that—"_

_She laughed lightly. "Oh, I can figure that out. But we'll take you and Jack any way we can get you." Then her expression sobered as she added, "Little Daniel will miss you both terribly. He won't understand, Daniel. And what about everyone else?"_

_"That's the favor. Jack can't handle…this was very hard for him today, so we're asking that you tell everyone for us. Tell them the truth. We're… Jack wants to go now. Needs to go now. But he wants this day. Can you call Cassandra? See if she—"_

_"Of course. She'll be here in minutes. But what about…Teal'c? And Aunt Sam?"_

_"We…Teal'c knows. It wasn't planned, but he had a meeting and showed up on our doorstep four days ago. He and Jack have said their…they're both okay. As for Sam, there's nothing we can do there, but Teal'c promised that as soon as the Tok'ra become 'available' again, he'll let her know. We gave him a letter for her."_

_"I see. I guess that makes sense." Jack and Charlie were now standing just on the other side of the slider, still talking, but Charlie looked better than he had when they'd walked out, so she felt her chest unclench a bit. Eyes on her husband and father-in-law, she asked, "I wonder how long Jack will last."_

_Daniel, knowing exactly what she meant, burst into laughter._ //

Eyes moist, thanks to her trip down memory lane, Janet finally moved into the suite and joined her family. As she did, her son turned shining eyes up at her and said, "I got my hug, Mommy. I got my hug."

***

The joy and excitement of their guests as they arrived to find Jack and Daniel present, in human form, gave the party an almost giddy, intoxicated atmosphere. Cassandra cried openly, and Janet was fairly positive that the great and mighty Jaffa leader, Teal'c, had tears in his eyes. Oh, and Sam. What a moment that had been, Janet thought as she stood by the buffet table and helped her son choose items to put on his plate. Yes, a very special moment because then, as the four came together, it was the original SG-1. There'd been no stopping the tears at that point as everyone wept openly, even as they smiled and laughed at the wonderful sight.

The truly amazing thing was that Daniel hadn't called his grandfather, "Grandpa Danny-boy" even once.

"Hey, you two. Going in for seconds?"

"Daddy, you know this is my first plate!"

"It is?"

Daniel nodded emphatically. "Did you know that my grandpas were there, in the control room, and watched me open the Stargate? Did you know that?"

"I did," Charles said as he speared a piece of ham and dropped it on Daniel's plate. "They're very proud of the job you did, too. Dad told me that he'd have had no difficulty going through the Stargate when he commanded SG-1, with you at the controls."

Eyes popping wide, Daniel said, "He did?"

"Yep. And he meant it, too. You know your grandpa Jack. He never says anything he doesn't mean."

"He doesn't?" Daniel asked, his expression one of awe and wonder.

"Nope, never."

Looking very much like he did every Christmas morning, Daniel literally preened.

***

The majority of their guests were gone and Janet could breathe again. It was nice not having to worry about cleaning up, she thought as she sat down beside Charlie. Cassie was in bed, so tired that she hadn't even put up a fight. Janet was pretty sure she'd sleep straight through even though it was only a bit after six. Rya'c's children were in Daniel's room with him, their muffled laughter a sweet counterpoint to the adults quiet talk.

She was about to ask Charlie how he was doing when everyone began to move toward them and take up seats around the couch, except Jack and Daniel, who sat down on the couch with them. As Sam perched on the arm of Cassandra's chair, she looked over at Tessa and said, "Would you like to tell them, or shall I?"

Looking very much like the cat with yellow bird feathers sticking out of its mouth, Tessa said, "Let me."

"Oh, let me," Jack said with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Would this news have anything to do with a renewed Tok'ra-Earth alliance?"

"No fair, Uncle Jack," the President of the United States said with a definite pout that the nation would love to have seen. "You're a glowy person, you have ways of knowing things."

"Tessa, you're pouting. It's not a good look for the nation's leader," Daniel admonished, his laughter barely contained.

"Pout or no pout, is it true?" Charles asked.

"It is," Sam answered for Tessa. She bowed her head, and when she spoke again, it was Iren'c. "The Council has finally come to an agreement on the issue, and we not only desire to renew the alliance, but the Tok'ra also wish to join the Stargate Federation. I speak for Samantha now because she will not share with you the part she played in bringing this to fruition. We may be our Supreme High Councilor, but that does not guarantee a win in all battles fought with the Council.

"However, the very fact that we were first voted onto the Council and then into the position of Supreme High Councilor gave us hope that was finally realized. I believe you should also know that a day of rejoicing has been set aside to honor Jacob Carter and Selmac. We would hope that you will be present."

"Well, it's about damn time," Jack said. "About damn time."

Sam ducked her head again and when she looked up, she was clearly embarrassed, her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm sorry, sometimes Iren'c gets a bit carried away."

Cassandra took her hand and said, "I think not, Sam. We needed to hear it all, and I'm so proud of you, and proud that the Tok'ra will finally honor Jacob and Selmac. It's long overdue."

Sam nodded, her eyes glistening with moisture. When she finally smiled, it was a bit mischievous as she said, "They're going to honor Daniel, too."

Jack was wearing his patented "Well, there you go" expression even as Daniel looked askance at Sam. "Just what do you mean when you say they're going to 'honor' me?"

"As the man responsible for starting the TESP as a means to renew the alliance, you're a hero to them."

"Uhm, Sam? In case you've forgotten, the program didn't work. It didn't convince them to rejoin."

"Ultimately – it did. It was my primary argument in winning them over again. That and the incredible good the Stargate Federation has done." She glanced over at Tessa as she said, "The Tok'ra-Earth Symbiote Program is still in place, thanks to Tessa. In the next few weeks, everyone who initially signed up will be contacted and given the news. We anticipate that at least fifty percent will still be interested."

"Not to mention, alive?" Jack added dryly.

Daniel promptly poked him in the side.

"Ow. You didn't need to—"

"Yes, yes I did, Jack. Behave."

Their actions caused everyone to laugh, the enjoyment of seeing the two men acting like an old married couple enough to tickle anyone's funny bone.

Finally Sam asked the question everyone wanted to, but had held back for fear of the answer. "Will you two be here… How long are you going to stay?"

Both Jack and Daniel shot covert glances at Janet and Charlie before looking at each other. Embarrassed, Jack gave a nervous cough even as Daniel said, "Oh, well, we thought we'd stick around…a while."

Janet clamped a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter from bursting forth even as Charlie let out with an, "Well, I'll be damned."

He quickly gave a small, surprised shake of his head as he added, "Sorry, Dad," he said, his gaze on Jack. "But you lasted a lot longer than we thought you would."

Looking thoroughly insulted, Jack asked, "Are you insinuating that I—"

"I am," Charlie said with a huge grin.

"Well," Jack huffed, "I never. We…we're… Oh, hell, just call it a vacation."

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Daniel said, "Yeah, that's one word for it. Suspension is another."

Everyone looked shocked, but it was Teal'c who expressed their surprise and the inevitable question verbally. "One may be suspended from ascension, O'Neill?"

"Not ordinarily," Daniel answered. "But they love Jack, so they're calling this a 'little break', so to speak. It was Skaara who used the term 'suspension'."

"The rat," Jack groused.

"Sinking ships, Jack. Sinking ships," Daniel said smugly.

"You're not so saintly yourself, Danny-boy, so cut it out before I start telling tales out of school."

Daniel, always the more mature, stuck out his tongue.

When the laughter died down, Janet asked, almost afraid of the answer, "So how long is this…vacation?"

Smiling secretively, Daniel said, "Oh, you know the ascended. Time is a very fluid thing. Years to a human are a few hours to them."

"Well, I'll be damned," Charlie said again.

***

"You two sleep tight, all right?"

"Cassie, technically, we're way older than you, so cut out the mothering routine. It's embarrassing," Jack said with a wag of his finger in her direction.

Her cheeks dimpling, Cassandra simply shrugged and said, "My house, boys. My house. So play nice."

Rolling his eyes, Jack walked over and dropped a kiss on her nose. Looking a bit more serious, he asked, "How was it…earlier? When you had to…you know."

"It would have been very bittersweet, if not for now," she answered, tears threatening again. "Sam never mentioned any of this."

"She couldn't have known," Daniel reminded her, right after he bestowed a kiss on her cheek.

"Very true. And by the way? Little Daniel followed me. He saw the whole thing, so you might want to spend some special time with him tomorrow. He's like a sponge."

"My, my, just like someone else we know and love," Jack said with a pointed – and rather adoring – look at Daniel.

Laughing, Cassandra stepped back and said, "All right, I'm off to bed. See you both in the morning. We're having breakfast with Charlie and Janet in their suite, so you know the children will be up early."

"Don't worry," Jack said with sudden intuitiveness. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Expression softening, she nevertheless sniffed disdainfully as she said, "Of course you will. I never doubted it." With that, she left them alone in the guest room, closing the door softly behind her.

Turning toward Daniel, Jack said, "Alone at last."

Nodding, Daniel pulled him into his arms and said, "Alone and corporeal. Don't leave out corporeal."

Glancing down between them, Jack laughed. "Hardly able to forget that part, Danny-boy. No, can't forget that part," he said just before he kissed him.

***

The next morning-

"So you're staying?" Daniel asked as he gazed adoringly up at his grandfathers.

"For a while - a nice long while," Jack answered.

"Yippee! That means I can have all the hugs I want, doesn't it?"

Both men smiled at their grandson as Daniel said, "Yep. Starting right now." He lifted the nine-year old into his arms, was immediately enfolded into Jack's, and thus the first official 'vacation' hug was instituted.

A moment later, little Cassie came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Spying the three of them and deciding she needed to get in on the neat hug, she tugged on her Grampa Daniel's jeans and said, "Up, please?"

Daniel transferred his namesake to Jack so that he could pick Cassie up. "Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetie," he said as kissed her warm cheek.

From the doorway of his room, Charlie watched the four of them, a small smile playing around his lips. It was perfect. Just perfect. Sure, there were plans to be made, but for the next week, his fathers would stay with Cassandra upstairs and they'd all enjoy the complex, the museum, and the park. After that – well, who knew. But with Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson involved, whatever the future held, it would be great.

The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2986>


End file.
